


Hunter Recovered

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [25]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Abduction, Gen, Impatience, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Rescue, Spoiler Potential, Stupidity, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sometimes, Trevor is not to blame for the impossible situations he gets himself in.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Hunter Recovered

“They’re still in there. At least according to the bartender.” Sypha shook her head, while her fingers twitched impatiently. “This is absolutely mad. I thought that they were joking when they said that they wanted to make him suffer, but I suppose that you should never think that they are joking about something like that.”

Alucard smiled slightly strained. “No, you should always take that very seriously. If they’re not close and fast friends of Trevor, then you can be sure that they are quite serious about making him pay for whatever they think he has done wrong. The problem is that we shouldn’t just barge in there, as we might have the inhabitants of the village against us. But on the other hand, they have a dear friend of ours, and this is absolutely unacceptable.”

“It is.” Sypha glared at the door to the room where Trevor supposedly was held. There was no sound coming from it, but there were plenty of ways to make an incapacitated hunter suffer without him being able to utter a word. “Should I blast it open? It wouldn’t be the nice way.”

“I think I shall be the one opening the door…”

Alucard simply stepped forward, pushing past the one guard the door had (and keeping him at bay with his sword flashing menacingly), and stepped into the room without heeding anyone’s protest. Sypha followed, magic crackling at her fingertips. Fire, ice and lightning obeyed her command here, and the villagers became keenly aware of that quite soon. They didn’t dare to just go ahead and do anything, and that was precisely Sypha’s intention. As long as they hadn’t dealt with the men who had abducted Trevor, no one was to interfere.

Alucard had the situation under control pretty much. The three men were cornered, all of them intimidated by his menacing presence alone. The vampire blood in him allowed for this shady appearance, which also promised dire consequences, should they oppose him. And they didn’t think of Sypha as an easy target either, as it seemed, since they glimpsed at her and went pale when they saw the light of magic forming at her fingertips.

“Now, we will pick up our friend, and we will leave this place. No one will follow us. Anyone who thinks about getting revenge of some kind shall know the consequences. I don’t know what Trevor did to you, but I can promise you that you will be in a world of incredible pain, should you pursue this foolish thought any longer.”

Trevor could walk, though barely, and Sypha carefully helped him up. The man who had guarded the door thought that was a good opportunity to attack, but Sypha impatiently pushed him back with an ice wall pressing him against the next wall. “And I shall lose my temper if you don’t heed these words,” the Speaker added with a sour tone. Really, sometimes, she asked herself why her fellow people had to be so utterly dense in so many regards.

“Let’s just leave.” Trevor grunted more than he spoke, and he groaned when Sypha helped him walk out. He was badly beaten up, but at least, everything still seemed to be on his person, most importantly his whip Vampire Killer. “I’ve had enough stupid around me for the rest of my life…”


End file.
